Twisted Love
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: The creature, after burning down the cottage of Felix and Safie, travel to Paris, France, there, he meet the infamous Phantom of the Opera, a beast live in a castle, and two people with two alien frogs who claim that they come from the future.
1. Chapter 1: On the street of Paris

The creature wandered around on the street of Paris. It was already late at night, and he still hadn't found shelters yet. He glanced around, and sighed, "I will never be able to find somewhere to rest."

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise, the creature yelped and turned to the origin of it. Out of curious, he slowly approached the source of it.

In front of him, is a huge opera house on fire, the creature gasped and hid himself into the nearest darkness.

Just then, he spotted two people coming out from the side of the opera house. One is a woman with long, brown hair, and two big emerald green eyes. The other is a handsome young man with short, blonde hair and a pair of light green eyes. The woman was sobbing and pleading the man with something. The creature crept closer to the couple.

"Raoul, we got to go back!" The woman said, "H-He is still down there!"

"Christine! That man is a monster for god's sake!" The man, clearly went by the name Raoul snapped, "It is better if the devil dies there."

The woman, Christine, gasped, her hand raised to her mouth, "Raoul, how could you-"

She was interrupted as Raoul gripped her shoulders, "Stop it, Christine, don't you think we've gone through enough, I have gone through enough?" He huffed and grasped her hand and dragged her toward a carriage.

The creature was confused, devil, monster? Who are they talking about? He was sure that they didn't see him.

He remain in the spot for a little longer, then a figure appear at where Raoul and Christine had stayed, it turned toward the opera house that was consumed by the flame, and he heard it let out a sigh before turning away and left.

The creature thought for a moment before following the figure. The two entered a forest. Everything was dark, but the creature could still recognize the dark shadow in front of him. However, all of a sudden, it disappeared. The creature stopped and looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then, he felt a breath behind him, he turned around immediately and was face to face with a pair of green and blue eyes.

The creature gasped and backed away right away, "W-What do you want to do?"

The figure huffed, "It should be me who ask you the question!" He growled, "Are you with those authority trying to get the phantom of the opera?"

The creature whimpered, "N-No...I-I am just looking for somewhere to rest..."

"Then you are following the wrong person!" Erik snapped, "Go away and find someone else!" He then sighed as a tear rolled down from his cheek, the creature raised his head and looked at the strange person. It was too dark for him to clearly see the man's appearance, "You wouldn't want to follow me...not after you see my face, I am only a monster who don't deserve to be loved." He winced after finishing the sentence, "Why am I sharing with you anyway?" Erik grumbled, "Go, before I kill you."

But the creature gasped, "Did you mean what you just said, as a monster not being loved?"

Erik huffed, "Of course, I am condemned by all people." He murmured to himself, "Met with hatred everywhere...Why do you ask anyway?"

"B-Because we're on the same boat." The creature smiled and moved to the moonlight, "I am also unloved by human beings!"

Erik's eyes widen as he observed the creature in front of him, the stitches on his body, and the two watery yellow eyes. He swallowed hard, but his voice soften slightly, "Come with me then, I know exactly where we can stay."

The creature nodded, happy to finally find a companion.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Forest

The two of them walked quietly in the forest. On their way, Erik often cast glances to the creature, he was curious of the man's past, wanting to hear about his story.

Erik shook his head, it was not time to think about this, he should be focusing on getting them, or rather himself to safety. They were in a darker part of the forest now, and the air was freezing. Out of the corner of his eyes, Erik saw the creature trembling and glittering his teeth. Erik shrugged and put off his cloak, placing it on the creature's back.

The creature opened his mouth in shock, looking to the phantom.

Erik chuckled slightly, "Never receive kindness from people, right? Me neither. Put it on, it is cold."

The creature nodded, whispered a small, "Thank you." Before putting the cloak on.

Erik smiled a bit, as they continue walking. After an hour or two, they stopped in front of a huge, castle.

"We're here." Erik said, taking a deep breath.

"This is where you live?" The creature asked, eyes widen in surprise.

"Not really, I would rather said this is a friend's house." Erik sighed, and thought to himself, the master wouldn't like it at all.

They causally approached the gate, which opened almost immediately, Erik huffed, and walked straight to the front door, while the creature stayed close behind him.

He knocked, a gruff voice coming from behind the thick, wooden door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Adam. The Phantom."

The door swan open, and a beast appeared, he had the mane of a male lion, the body of a bear, and also a head like a buffalo.

"A-A..." The creature gasped out, whimpered and backed away.

"Beast?" The beast snarled, "Who is he? Erik, you know I don't like strangers!" He roared.

The phantom seemed to not be scared at all, he just huffed, "The man is the same as us." He grumbled, "Watch your manner, Adam."

"I don't need you to teach me what to do." Adam hissed, "Come in, then, both of you."

Erik turned to the creature, "He is just...not used to having guests, and being shunned by the society for too long..."

"I can see that." The creature mumbled as he followed Erik in.

"You'd better be quiet, there is a special guest here." Adam said.

"Special guest?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm...It's a girl..." Adam said, in a voice that could barely be heard.

"Anyway," he quickly changed the topic, "how are you and Christine, getting married, soon, my friend?"

"Do you think I will be here if I succeed?" Erik glared at Adam, "I would definitely take her and run away."

"So what happen exactly?" Adam asked, clearly curious.

Erik shrugged, "Well, I kind of...burned down the opera house, but let's stop talking about us," he turned to the creature, "I am more curious about your story, I know you must have had a hard time, we all do. Not that hard for Adam, though."

"Hey!" Adam said, irritating, "If you don't remember, you're in my castle, but Erik's right, tell us your story."

"Alright." The creature shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "But you two got to tell me yours as well."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3: Japan, Hinata House

For anyone who is wondering, where the hack is Keroro platoon, well, here they are!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here.

Hinata Natsumi, Hinata Fuyuki sat together in their living room with the two alien frogs, Giroro and Keroro. They had just finished the 25th anniversary of Phantom of the Opera.

Natsumi was crying, tears streamed down from her amber eyes, "Poor, poor phantom. Why does Christine choose Raoul?"

Fuyuki looked to Natsumi, "Sis, it is just a musical, you don't have to be so emotional." He shrugged.

"I don't understand why Natsumi-dono like the phantom," Keroro huffed, "He is so ugly and is a monster!"

"If you don't understand, then don't say anything, stupid frog!" Natsumi growled, threw a slipper toward the green frog, he cried out in pain and fell to the ground, "The phantom and Christine are true love, you agree with me, right, Giroro?"

"Giro!" Giroro was pulled back from his thought and looked to Natsumi, stammered, "Um...I-I...well..." He sighed and finally gave a stiffed, nod.

"Kero~" Keroro got up from the ground, "Of course Giroro will agree with you, Natsumi-dono, his situation is almost exactly the same as the phantom's."

"Giro!" Giroro yelped and blushed deeply, glaring at Keroro, "I will kill you..."

"Giroro, you have someone you like?" Natsumi asked.

He snapped his head away from her, hiding his blush, "Well, I-I..."

"Who is her, do I know her?" Natsumi said, coming closer to the corporal.

Giroro yelped, his face was already as red as a tomato, "N-No, I-I don't think you know..." He whimpered, "S-She is a Keronian..." After saying the sentence, he immediately wanted to slapped himself, Another chance destroyed by himself, he thought and sighed a bit.

"Oh..." Natsumi sat back, Giroro looked toward her, and was unsure if what he saw was right, she seemed a bit...disappointed.

He shook his head, no it couldn't be, it must be his love-sick brain playing trick on him.

"Gunso," Fuyuki called, "When are we going to the mysterious tunnel?"

"Kero?" Keroro turned to his best friend, "Tomorrow, Fuyuki-dono, we need some preparation."

Next day, the whole Keroro platoon, along with Natsumi and Fuyuki went to the mystery tunnel the Keronians had discovered.

"Wow! This is so cool! Thank you for taking me here, Gunso!" Fuyuki's eyes glimmered as he looked around.

Natsumi huffed, "You'd better not be planning anything, stupid frog!"

"Kero! Of course not, Natsumi-dono, why would I do that?"

"Gunso, look!" Fuyuki said, pointing to the light on the other side, "What do you think is there?"

"Kero?" Keroro came to beside Fuyuki, "The best way to know, is to go there. Kero Kero Kero!" He ignored Fuyuki's call and ran toward it.

"Keroro!" Giroro yelled, "We should at least get Tamama, Kururu and Dororo before doing anything rush!" He sighed as he ran after his idiotic leader.

"Gunso, Corporal!" Fuyuki called and followed after them.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi looked back, the other three Keronians were nowhere to be seen. She whimpered a bit and decided to go with Fuyuki. "Wait for me!"

Keroro grinned happily as he continue running, suddenly the white light surrounded him, and he couldn't see anything, "Kero!" He screamed.

"Keroro!" Giroro, Fuyuki, and Natsumi who were not too far behind him also found themselves being swallowed by whiteness.

"W-Where are we?" Fuyuki opened his eyes, "Gunso, Corporal, Sis?"

"Kero? Fuyuki-dono, why are you speaking a strange language?" He heard Keroro's voice.

"huh? Gunso, what are you- Wait, since when did I learn French?" Fuyuki gasped as he realized that both him and the green Keronian were speaking French instead of Japanese.

"French?" Keroro asked, as they both looked around, finding them in a forest, the sky was dark, indicating that it was night time.

"Fuyuki! Stupid Frog!" They then heard Natsumi's voice, as Giroro and her appeared from the other side.

"Sis!" Fuyuki waved his hand at them.

"Where are we?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know." Fuyuki admitted, "When I woke up, I am here, and speaking French. Uh...I don't even know how to change back to Japanese now."

Natsumi nodded, "Me too, and even Giroro speaks French..."

"So do Gunso...We really need to know what is this place, though."

"I got the way." Keroro smiled, "Kururu will surely know where we are." He took out his communicator, "Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Giroro asked.

"No signal here." Keroro yelped.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Natsumi gasped, "No!"

"Everyone calm down, there must be some way to find out why we're here, speaking French, and what this place is." Fuyuki said.

"Kero~ I am so tired..." Keroro sighed.

"I think we shall rest for now." Giroro suggested, "It seems pretty late, anything could be wait till tomorrow."

"Ku~This is interesting..." Kururu sat in front of his computer, typing.

"What do we do?" Tamama whimpered, "Gunso-sun, Giroro, Fukki, Natchi all disappear!"

"Can you find them?" Dororo asked.

"Ku Ku Ku. No, I can't. I don't see their signal anywhere," Kururu answered, turning to his comrades, "which means that they are not on Peckpon right now."

Both Dororo and Tamama's eyes widen, "Then what can we do?" They asked in union.

"Nothing." Kururu said, glanced to the monitor of his computer, "We can only wait for them to come back on their own."


	4. Chapter 4: In the castle

The four of them sitting on the ground together, sighing and watching the sky. They all had the same question, where are they, why are they here, why are they speaking French, and most importantly how do they go back?

"Kero! There is no gunpula here, how can I survive?" Keroro yelled out as realization suddenly downed onto him, "I can't even contact Kururu!" He cried.

"It is all your fault, stupid frogs!" Natsumi growled and lashed out to both Keroro and Giroro, "If not for you, my life will be an ordinary junior-high student, and not have to deal with so many stupid stuff! I wish that you had never come into my life!" She screamed.

"Kero! Since when is it my fault? Yea, true, it is I who run toward the light, but you don't have to follow me!" Keroro argued back.

"Gunso, sis, it is not time to fight each other." Fuyuki yelped, trying to calm the two down.

Giroro stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong, Corporal?" Fuyuki asked.

" I am going to find some woods to make a fire. It is too late for us to find a shelter now, and we need it to keep ourselves warm."

Fuyuki nodded silently. Meanwhile, Natsumi and Keroro had stopped fighting. Keroro turned his head away from the pink-haired peckponian and huffed.

Natsumi felt horrible, she didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go home, to go where she could know everything, to where she was familiar with. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared into the sky.

Giroro wandered alone into the woods and sighed, Natsumi would never fall in love with him, he shook his head, now he should be focusing on getting them to survive instead of worrying over his love affair. He quickly gathered the woods they needed and headed back.

Most of the people had already been asleep, Keroro's head was on Fuyuki's back.

He placed the woods down and began preparing for the fire. Giroro smirked as the flames went up, then, he heard a sob coming from his beloved's direction.

"Natsumi?" Natsumi felt a small hand put onto her back, she turned around and saw Giroro stood there, watching her.

"Giroro..." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry." He said in a gentle way that was almost unlike him, "I won't let anything happen to you, and we will definitely find a way to go back, I promise."

"You're the best." Natsumi smiled through tears and pulled him into a hug, Giroro blushed deeply, "Sorry about saying hurtful thing earlier,"said Natsumi, "I didn't mean it."

"I-It's OK, you've gone through very much today." Giroro mumbled.

"Hmm...You're warm..." Natsumi said, closing her eyes, Giroro felt like his face was going to burn up.

Next day, the group of four people began investigate the forest. Keroro had already recollected his usual confidence, "As long as we a have Giroro here, we're fine." He grinned, "After all, he's an expert of surviving in the wild."

"I wonder where we are."Fuyuki murmured to himself, "If only we can find a village or someone."

Natsumi sighed, walking beside Giroro.

"Fuyuki-dono, look! There seems to be a castle!" Keroro suddenly yelled.

"A castle?" Fuyuki looked toward where Keroro had pointed, "It is really a castle!" His eyes glowed, "It looks like a very old one, and I might be able to find many mysterious in it!" He immediately ran toward it.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi called, "Have you forgotten how we've come here?" She sped up and caught up to him.

"Wow!" Fuyuki stopped in front of the huge castle, stared up to observe it, it is an extremely tall building, if not for the black and dark color of it, it would be called majestic and beautiful, but with the blackish appearance, it only gives people a creepy and goosebumps. Just then, the gate opened, and he walked slowly inside.

The other three people followed close behind him.

Natsumi swallowed hard, "Are you sure it is safe?"

"I don't know." Fuyuki said, "but I've got a feeling that something awesome is inside."

He headed to the front door and knocked on it. It opened, revealing a girl with long brown hair and two big, brown eyes, "Hello," She said.

Natsumi froze, "No, it can't be."

"What's wrong?" Giroro asked, his voice fulled with concern.

"Y-You are Belle, from the Beauty and the Beast..." Natsumi trembled as she forced out the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't updated this story for a long time, but yea, it is here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sgt Frogs, Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast and Frankenstein**

* * *

It had been several days since the creature and Erik arrived at Adam's castle, the creature was very content, he had finally found friends that cared for him. He even gave himself a name, Frank, which was what both Erik and Adam call him.

Erik and him were sitting in one of the vacant room, "Belle and Adam's relationship have been improving greatly now." said Frank, looking to Erik.

Erik chuckled, "Indeed, the spell should be broken soon."

Frank nodded, "I wish I can have a loved one as well."

The phantom only shrugged. Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"A knock?" said Frank.

"I will go check. Just in case it is some authority that want to look for troubles." Erik huffed and ventured into the dark.

* * *

"Pardon?" Belle asked, "Do I know you?"

"You don't." Natsumi said, smiling, "But your story is extremely famous!"

"My story?" Belle said, tilting her head, more confused than ever.

"Yea, with the Beast. Your story is my favorite, along side with Phantom of the Opera!" Natsumi giggled.

An angelic voice suddenly came up behind Belle, "So, you've known the story of the phantom?"

All of them gasped, it is the same voice they had heard in the television just one day ago, "I-It's impossible..." Fuyuki stammered, "T-The phantom, h-how could he be real?"

A deep laugh could be heard, "You don't believe in the story, young man?"

"Erik, let me deal with it." Belle said, "I don't know who you are or how you learn about us, but if you are looking for shelter, then I welcome you to come in."

"Adam won't like it, Belle." Erik reminded.

She only shrugged, "I don't care what he thinks, besides," she looks to Keroro and Giroro, "I want to know what these little cute things are."

"Kero? Cute things? Stupid Peckponian, if you don't know, I am the inva-" Before he could finish, Natsumi grabbed him and used her hand to cover his mouth, "If you dare say another word, then I will kill you, stupid frog!"

"Idiot." Giroro sighed.

"Anyway," Belle decided to disregard the strange scene in front of her, "do come in, all of you, I will love to hear your story."

Natsumi nodded early and went after Belle, but was pulled back by Fuyuki.

"Are you sure it is safe, sis? I mean, how could they be real?"

"Come on, you believe in spirits and aliens, and you don't think Belle and Erik are real?" Natsumi shook off Fuyuki's hand and walked inside. Fuyuki sighed and followed her with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but at least I am back! Hope you continue to read the story :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sgt frogs, Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast or Frankenstein**

* * *

They were sitting in the living room of Adam's castle, all of the residents and the four intruders.

After Natsumi and Fuyuki finished their story, sometime added by either Keroro and Giroro, they all fell silent.

"So," Erik started, "You are coming from a different time, right?"

Natsumi and Fuyuki nodded.

"It is unbelievable." Belle stated, "coming from a future world..."

Frank and Adam just stared at each other, too stunned to say anything.

"I believe that there must be some reason for us to come here," said Fuyuki, "I am not sure what it is though."

"And maybe meeting us is also in the arrangement as well." Erik pointed out, " I think the best way to find out is just wait and see what will happen in the future."

"You can definitely stay here." Belle smiled, "I long to have a friend." She looked to Natsumi, who grinned back immediately.

Adam seemed a bit uncomfortable, wagging his wolf-like tail, "How do we know if they're talking truth."

Erik chuckled, "They are, I can see that." He shrugged, "Besides, their clothing can basically tell me that they are indeed from other time."

"Genius is a genius," said Frank, glancing to the phantom in admire.

Adam sighed, "Alright, I guess we can call of the meeting now."

Belle smirked to the Beast, "Want to read some more books?"

His eyes lighten up right away, "As long as you do it with me."

"Of course." She laughed, leading the Beast out.

Watching their interaction, Natsumi let out a happy sigh, "It must be the part that Adam and Belle are developing their romantic relationship. Wish I can have someone loves me as much as Adam loves Belle, or the Phantom loves Christine."

"Trust me, you will meet the person, or maybe he is already near, but you just haven't noticed it." Erik said, while glancing to Giroro, who burned up immediately hearing the sentence. He chuckled mentally to himself, he could see his own reflection in the little Keroian based on the look he often gave to Natsumi. Erik knew then, that the red, little frog was in love.

On the other side, Fuyuki was talking to Frank, "You're made out by dead bodies? That is incredible! I mean, it is amazing that we can create life!"

Frank smiled, "Thank you, I've never heard words like that before." He sighed, "Even my creator recoiled from me."

"But you have friends now, friends is one of the most important thing a person can have, like Gunso and I, we're best friend, and we cherish each other!" Fuyuki said, picking Keroro up into his arms, "Right, Gunso?"

"Of course!" Keroro smiled, "The bound between Fuyuki-dono and I can never be broken."

"You're a lucky kid, Fuyuki." Frank said softly, "with loyal friends, loving mother and sister..."

"We are all friends now!" said Fuyuki, taking Frank's hand, "so don't feel so bad about yourself."

Frank smiled, "Thank you, Fuyuki."

* * *

In a mansion near the mountain, Christine Daae sat alone in the empty room, her 'lover' was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed as she rubbed the sour place on her upper arm, which has been caused by being grabbed by Raoul.

Christine whimpered, she missed the time at the Paris Opera House, she missed being a diva, or even back at the day dancing with ballerinas. Most of all, she missed him.

She actually didn't want to move in with Raoul that early, but he insisted, and introduced her to his family, while keeping her inside the house.

Christine knew by heart that none of Raoul's family like her, they thought that diva is a low-status work. They didn't approve Raoul and her's marriage as well. She thought that it would be enough with the love she felt toward Raoul, but even that love was disappearing. Once Raoul was sure he could have her, he changed, he no longer was the gentleman, he was a spoiled kid, he didn't allow anyone to say no to him, including her. He was also abusive to her, if she dare to say any word against him, he would beat her.

Thinking for a moment, Christine stood up.

"Miss Daae?" Her maid asked.

"I am going out for a while, taking a walk."

"But the master..."

Christine shook her head, "I don't care what he thinks, I will be back, soon." She promised before taking her cloak and went out.

* * *

 **There will be some E/C soon! I will work my way for them to get together! Also Giroro and Natsumi!  
**

 **Please Review and Enjoy**


End file.
